1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving machine and, more particularly, to an ice shaving machine for shaving an ice block into a lot of ice slices or chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ice shaving machine 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a recessed base 12, a main body 11 mounted on the top of the base 12 and having a platform 13 provided with a slotted shaving blade 16, a rotation disk 14 rotatably and movably mounted in the main body 11, a handle 17 swivelably mounted on the main body 11 and connected with the rotation disk 14, and a placement dish mounted in the base 12 and located under the shaving blade 16 of the main body 11. When the conventional ice shaving machine 1 is in use, an ice block 15 is initially received in the main body 11 and placed on the platform 13 of the main body 11. Then, the handle 17 is revolved to drive the rotation disk 14 so that the rotation disk 14 is moved downward to press the ice block 15. Then, the rotation disk 14 is driven and rotated by a driving motor (not shown) to rotate the ice block 15 so that the ice block 15 is turned by the rotation disk 14 and shaved by the shaving blade 16 to form a lot of ice chips which are extended through the shaving blade 16 and are injected toward the placement dish.
However, the main body 11 easily produces vibration when the ice block 15 deviates the central position of the platform 13 of the main body 11, thereby affecting operation of the rotation disk 14. In addition, the shaving blade 16 is subjected to an unevenly distributed force when the ice block 15 deviates the central position of the platform 13 of the main body 11, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the shaving blade 16.